Smitten in Puppy Love
by Zip Goes A Million
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Technically part of Sybil/Tom smut weekend (first of three installments) but this isn't actually smut... at all. Tom and Sybil share some time in bed, declaring their love for each other and being appropriately smutty.


**Smitten in Puppy Love**

Tom had just finished getting changed for bed when he looked towards the bed pushed against the centre of the wall, where Sybil was already lying under the covers. He padded across the floor and pulled the covers up to allow himself to get in. Sybil winced when the cool air of the bedroom snuck under the thick duvet and hit her skin. "Sorry love," Tom mumbled as he climbed onto the mattress, dipping one side of the bed and causing Sybil's body to tilt towards him. As soon as he was settled, Sybil snuggled close.  
>"It doesn't matter," she said as she nestled into the crook of his arm, desperate to gather some of his body heat. "Not when you're here." She snaked her right arm over his chest and made mindless patterns on his bare skin with the tips of her fingers and smiled as Tom placed a solid kiss on the top of her head.<br>"I love you," Tom whispered. Sybil pushed herself up onto her elbow, careful to keep the pressure on Tom's chest light, and looked him lovingly in the eye before leaning forwards to join his lips with hers. Tom felt her smile against his lips and couldn't help but smile himself.  
>"I love you too," Sybil said quietly, unable to stop her grin from spreading further across her face and the blush from running up her cheeks.<p>

Tom chuckled at the way in which Sybil was acting. It was almost as if he could _see_ the butterflies in her stomach; she was behaving like a smitten school girl who was just falling in love for the first time. He couldn't blame her though. Despite having been a couple for five years, even Tom sometimes felt the same way he had when he had first started thinking of asking Sybil out: coy and astonished at her beauty and hopeful that something could flourish between them. Of course, something _had_ flourished between them and they had been going strong for five years. "What's got into you?" he asked with a smile clear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sybil asked, answering with a question.

"You're… I don't know… besotted," Tom said, trying to find the right words to express his thoughts. He brought his hand up and over Sybil's forearm, stroking the soft skin beneath his fingertips, as Sybil's hand rested on his arm in just the same way.

"Maybe I am," Sybil said, her voice sounding husky and mysterious. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Tom assured her. "Just, I haven't seen you like this for quite some time. You're just always so sensible. It's like you're in the puppy love stage." He felt Sybil sink even closer into him, trying to get as close as possible. The last time Sybil was in need of hugs and close contact and love in quite the same way was when she'd had to deal with the death of a patient for the first time in her first year as a student nurse at the hospital. And that wasn't because she was just in a head-over-heels-in-love mood, but rather because she had no idea how to deal with such a problem.

"If I'm perfectly honest, the puppy-love stage is kind of a constant state of being when you're involved," Sybil said gently, tapping her fingers where they rested on Tom's arm. "I don't always show it, but I love getting texts when I know they're from you, I love it when I'm waiting for you to come home and I hear the click of the front door and your footsteps in the hall."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tom said with a quiet chuckle.

Tom couldn't help but think just how unbelievably lucky he was to be in a relationship with someone as perfect as Sybil. It was rare for a man to truthfully be able to say they were as lucky as he felt. The woman lying next to him clicked with him like no other woman ever could. She was elegant in her clumsy way, quiet as well as bold and daring, sweet at the same time as strong. There was nothing not to love about the dark haired, bright eyed beauty sharing the bed with him, curling her legs around his, knotting them together.

Sybil continued to create meaningless patterns over Tom's chest and arm with the pads of her fingers. Tom laid his head lazily to the side, looking sidelong at the other side of the room through the darkness. He was beginning to drift off when Sybil said quietly, "You're perfect,"  
>"Hmm?" he mumbled, barely out of his stupor. Sybil silently blushed, and internally smiled.<br>"I said you're perfect." Tom kissed the top of her head and smiled.  
>"So are you. Even more so."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Short and sweet and particularly fluffy. I hope you liked it. I know this isn't smut, but by the end of the weekend I'll have posted smut and contributed properly to smut weekend part deux. Please review if you enjoyed this little ficlet.<em>


End file.
